Liz's Sword
Liz's Sword was originally a gift from Liz to Meliodas which he later refused to accept the gift, stating that he does not desire to kill. During the battle against the dehumanized Dale, Elizabeth offered him the sword which he finally accepts. It served as a replacement to Meliodas' weapon, the Dragon Handle which was stolen by Helbram until it was destroyed in the battle against Albion. Appearance The blade of the sword is triangular-shaped with a round circular hilt. The sheath is dark colored, with patterns embroidered at the top and bottom. The blade is styled after a Cinquedea: a short sword from northern Italy. It's name refers to the 'five fingers' width of the base of the blade. Because of it's width, the blade would be incredibly heavy without the fullers, or grooves, cut into the face. The handle and guard style is also reminiscent of this Italian sword. The only noticeable difference is the full 'bowl' cross guard. Traditionally the guard and pommel should be flat in order to reduce weight. The cross guard, handle, and pommel are more reminiscent of a Roman Gladius; although with a foil twist. History It is unknown how and where the sword was forged, but Liz presented it to Meliodas in Danafor after she found out that he didn't use a real sword in battle. However, Meliodas refused it stating that he doesn't want to kill anyone. Liz later gives the sword to Cain who holds on to it, until he encounters Elizabeth and tells her to offer it to Meliodas once again. Plot Armor Giant arc The sword is first seen when Cain Barzad shows it to Elizabeth and explains the history behind it. He urges her to give it to Meliodas and desperately runs off to locate him. She finds him fighting Dale in his berserk demon form and convinces him that Liz's intention was not for him to keep fighting, but to keeping living. Meliodas finally accepts the sword and proceeds to quickly defeat Dale, killing him out of mercy. Kingdom Infiltration arc Meliodas would soon use it in multiple battles against the Holy Knights when he leads the Sins to the Kingdom of Liones to rescue Elizabeth, though lost the sheath along the way. The battle against Hendrickson's demon form resulted in the sword becoming worn down and "banged up". Albion arc Meliodas once again uses the sword in the battle against Albion, performing Full Counter against the monster before the sword finally shatters when freeing Arthur from Albion's grip. This prompts Merlin to return Meliodas' sacred treasure Lostvayne for him to use in its place Abilities The sword appears to be relatively ordinary, but by wielding it, Meliodas' strength increases exponentially. It also works in conjunction with Full Counter. It's sheath can used as a melee blunt weapon in battle. Gallery Liz giving a sword as present to Meliodas.png| Elizabeth taking Liz sword.png|Elizabeth taking the sword Elizabeth tossing Liz Sword to Meliodas.png|Elizabeth toss the sword Meliodas using Liz Sword.png|Meliodas using Liz's Sword Gowther in Elizabeth and Meliodas room.png|Liz's Sword held on a wall Liz's Sword damage.png|Broken blade Trivia References }} Category:Weapons